04176
}} is the 4,178th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 12 October, 2005. Plot Part 1 Tom, Jimmy, Matthew, Carl and Sadie are wearing funeral dress outside Holdgate Farm. Jimmy brings Tom some condolence letters. Tom tells Jimmy that words won't change anything and asks to be left alone. Andy is ironing a shirt at Butlers Farm. He tells Jack that he plans on paying his respects at Max's funeral. Jack tells Andy he knows what it is like to bury a son and tells Andy to let Tom have his grief. In Café Hope Ethan is telling Laurel how worried he is about conducting Max's funeral, as he has never done one alone before. Laurel says that at least he doesn't have to worry about the rash on his face. Laurel is sure the service will go fine. Donna tells Kelly that she is feeling low because of Max's funeral. Kelly offers to cover for Donna in the shop so she can have some time on her own. Marlon is preparing food in the Woolpack Kitchen. Marlon tells Bob that he is doing the catering for Max's funeral as the Kings fired the posh caterers. Marlon tells Bob he didn't realise how close Max and Donna were. Bob offers to help Marlon with the food. Carl is helping Aunt Phyllis get her suitcase out of the car at Holdgate Farm. Phyllis says she still hasn't got over the shock. Tom asks Jimmy why she is here and tells Jimmy to keep her away from him. The hearse arrives. Jimmy tells Sadie and Matthew that Tom wants to go alone, with Terry driving. Matthew thinks the family should be together. Jimmy says they shouldn't argue. Sadie says everything will be better when the funeral is over. Tom gets in the car with Terry. Jimmy takes Sadie's hand and leads her to the car. Matthew looks on. At Wishing Well Cottage, Emily is ready to take Alice to the hospital. Sam tells Alice that everything is going to be alright. At St Mary’s Church Edna is preparing the flowers for Max's funeral. Ethan is practicing his speech. Edna tells Ethan that no one will ever know he hasn't conducted a funeral service before. At Café hope Kelly brings a wreath that Viv bought and offers it to Donna. Kelly offers to lay it for Donna. The Dingle van is about to pull out of the drive when the hearse goes past. Emily, Alice and Sam get out of the van to pay their respects. Sam quotes Zak by saying it is the one appointment you want to be later for. As the hearse drives through the village, Viv, Betty, Bob and Paddy all stop what they are doing to mark their respect. Tom tells Terry he will have a word with Ethan to make sure the service stays private. Tom tells Edna she is welcome at the funeral. Edna says she will go back to Pear Tree Cottage and sort out some paper work. Kelly brings the wreath to Terry. Terry asks why Kelly would care about Max's death. Kelly reminds Terry of how her dad died. Kelly tells Terry that the wreath was from Donna and Terry agrees to put it with the others. Max, Carl and Jimmy help carry the coffin into the church. Tom, Sadie, Terry and Aunty Phyllis follow. Terry closes the doors of the church. Alice is having her scan at the hospital. The nurse tells Alice and Sam that everything looks normal. Alice looks at the scan of her baby. Bob is bringing out the food that Marlon has prepared for Max's funeral. Donna arrives with Kelly. Marlon tells Donna that he has to take the food up to Holdgate Farm and she can go with him. Betty is sitting at the bar. She tells Bob that it's not fair that Tom didn't want Max's friends at the funeral. Bob suggests to Jarvis, Betty and Paddy that they drink to Max. Alice, Emily and Sam are in the waiting room at the hospital. Sam looks at the scan of the baby and says that there can't be anything wrong. Alice looks uncomfortable and gets up and goes to the toilet. Sam is worried and says that Alice wouldn't need tests if there wasn't something wrong. Emily tells Sam that they might have caught it early enough to cure her. Emily points out that Zak recovered. Sam says he doesn't know what he'd do if Alice and the baby weren't ok. Part 2 Donna is looking at a picture of Max at Holdgate Farm. Marlon suggests that they get drunk at the Woolpack to remember Max. Donna agrees. Tom is reading from the bible in Church. Jimmy, Terry, Matthew, Carl, Sadie, Aunt Phyllis and Ethan all listen. Paddy is having a drink with Jo in the Woolpack. Paddy can't understand why Jo would want to wear a dog collar. Danny arrives. Jo invites him to a club in Hotten later on that night and Danny agrees. Jo goes to the bar. Paddy tells Danny that the club probably won't be suited to Danny. The Kings are in the graveyard, they have buried Max. Ethan speaks from the bible. They scatter earth onto the coffin. Andy looks on. A Nurse brings Alice into the hospital waiting room in a wheelchair. The nurse tells Emily and Sam that they have taken a bone marrow sample and some tissue and that Alice will probably be limping for a few days. The nurse leaves. Alice tells Sam and Emily that she won't have the results from the cancer test for a few weeks. Sam says they should try not to think about it until then. The Kings, Aunty Phyllis and Terry are leaving the graveyard. Tom tells Terry he wants some time alone with Max's grave and he will call him when he's ready to be collected. Tom finds Andy at Max's grave. Tom shouts at Andy to leave. Tom says that Andy killed him and that the police might not get him for it, but he will. Tom tells Andy to let him mourn in peace. Andy leaves. Viv brings Ethan a cup of coffee in the café. Laurel arrives. Ethan tells her that he thinks the Kings would have preferred Ashley to do the service. Laurel tells Ethan not to be so down on himself. Ethan tells Laurel that he doesn't want his own parish yet as he is getting fond of people in Emmerdale. Ethan asks Laurel to join him for lunch. Laurel is happy to oblige. Emily, Sam and Alice arrive back at Wishing Well Cottage. Sam rushes out of the van to find that he has run over Kato the chicken. Jimmy, Sadie, Carl, Matthew and Aunty Phyllis are outside Holdgate Farm, having a drink and sharing stories about Max. They are all laughing. Tom arrives and reminds them all that it is a wake. Tom says that he found Andy at Max's grave and that he had no right to be there. Carl suggests that Andy was probably paying his respects as it was just an accident. In the Woolpack, Terry apologises to Kelly for being rude to her outside the church earlier. Kelly says she knows that Terry just thinks she is a slapper with a big mouth. Terry says that she doesn't do herself many favours. Kelly says she has learnt some lessons since she tried to top herself. She just tries to not care. Kelly tells Terry he should try it sometime. At Holdgate Farm the Kings are in the dining room for Max's wake. Jimmy puts a song on the stereo which was one of Max's favourites. Tom tells Jimmy to turn it off. Jimmy says that the whole funeral and wake has been like a sick joke and that they should have welcomed people to Max's funeral. Tom and Jimmy start to argue. Jimmy tells Tom that he can't tell them how to grieve. Sadie turns off the music and tells Tom and Jimmy that Max wouldn't want the day to end like this. At Wishing Well Cottage Sam thinks that their luck has turned. Sam tells Emily and Alice that bad luck always comes in threes and that Zak always breaks a match after the second time to break the curse. Sam says they have had bad luck from Dr Forsythe and now one of his chickens has been killed. Emily takes Sam outside to check on the other chickens. Alice breaks a match. At Holdgate Farm Sadie, Carl, Matthew and Phyllis think that Jimmy has said too much. Jimmy tells Tom that he is not going to get an apology. Jimmy tells Tom that Max died because he was trying to get away from Tom. Jimmy says that Max killed the cattle for Tom. Jim thinks that Tom is to blame for Max's death. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes